The New Addition
by Aelia Weasley
Summary: UPDATED* This was formerly a one-shot called The Name Compromise. I'm expanding it to cover Hermione's entire pregnancy with Hugo, hope you enjoy it!
1. The Morning Meeting

It was like any other day at Auror Headquarters at the Ministry. Harry and Ron came out of their usual fireplaces, brushing soot from their clothes. Even after all the time that had passed, Harry still shuddered when he walked by the fireplace he, Ron and Hermione had used to escape the Ministry with Yaxley hot on their trail. He avoided using that one out of superstitious nerves.

The only noticeable difference on this day was that Ron didn't meet him in the commissary for their morning cup of tea and chat about the previous night's quidditch scores. Harry found it particularly odd because the Cannons had somehow passed on to the Division Finals. Ginny had retired from the Harpies right after she and Harry married but the Daily Prophet hired her as the Senior Quidditch Correspondent. With this new job, she could easily get tickets to any match, anywhere. Harry was sure Ron would be chomping at the bit to see the Cannons play in the finals.

Since Ron didn't turn up, Harry decided on a strong cup of builder's tea and took it straight up to the Auror office, maybe Ron was waiting for him there. The hot tea was just what he needed. Baby Lily was cutting another tooth and it had been a long night of screaming, rocking and changing dirty nappies. It would have been bad enough with just Lily awake, but of course, Harry had forgotten to cast a Muffliato charm across James' and Albus' bedroom doors so the boys, (aged 5 and 2) woke up and refused to go back to bed without a good deal of whining. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the fireplace before he threw the Floo powder in. His mother's green eyes stared back at him, tired and reddened from lack of sleep, but happy to be alive when so many others weren't.

Ron was sitting at his desk reviewing reports and twirling his wand thoughtfully with his fingers. He looked tired, too. Perhaps Rose had kept them awake as well. There was something else written on Ron's face, Harry couldn't place it.

"Did'ya catch the Cannons last night? Hell of a win, eh?"

Ron didn't look up and gave a non-committal grunt. Harry frowned. This was so out of character - what the hell was wrong?

A little put off by Ron's dismissal, Harry dropped his rucksack down on his desk with a thunk. It had been a year since he was made the Head of the Auror Department but he hadn't moved into the office designated for the Department Head. He preferred his usual spot in the bullpen. Harry had received enough special attention, he didn't want an office to himself. He in truth felt his appointment as Department Head was premature. He had only been an Auror for six years and there were certainly more seasoned witches and wizards than he. It threw him for such a loop when the announcement was made. He still recalled the look of disappointment he was certain he saw flash across Ron's face. It wasn't that Ron was jealous exactly, but as the sixth of seven children, there was little chance of Ron ever being the first to do anything of any importance. Add to that the fact that no one ever seemed to give Ron enough credit for his exemplary work and Harry understood why Ron might feel slighted. Few people even remembered that Ron had come in first place at the academy, not Harry.

The promotion could have meant a cushy desk job for Harry but he'd refused. He was only 27 years old after all. It would be excellent to have a more predictable schedule and to be able to spend time with Ginny and the kids, but Harry knew he'd miss the field work with Ron too much. He remembered the smile and sigh of relief Ron uttered when Harry told him his decision to stay in the field. "I'd hate to work with someone else, Harry." Ron had said.

Today though, Ron was acting like Harry didn't exist. And it was getting really irritating.

Harry sat in his chair trying not to glare at the top of Ron's head so he focused his attention on the photographs on his desk: He and Ginny at their wedding; the boys perched on some rocks at a beach in the South of France on holiday. His favorite picture of Ginny - she didn't even know he was taking it. She was in her night dress, one hand on her belly swollen with Albus and she was holding James' hand with the other. The light shone through the shades making such a beautiful silhouette, Harry couldn't resist. The soft autumn sun made Ginny's hair and skin glow. In the picture, Ginny stared down at James and then turned her head to smile brightly at Harry, over and over again. He turned his eye to an older photograph. It was torn in half and yellowed with age. A small child with messy black hair zoomed in and out of the frame while a pair of familiar hands reached out to him. Harry had tried so hard to remember playing with the toy broom Sirius had given him for his first birthday while his dad chased after him. Of course he didn't.

Frustration gave way to habit and Harry found himself rubbing the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. It had long since stopped hurting, but Harry found comfort in rubbing it - it helped him clear his head.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron was looking at him with concern. He was no longer twirling his wand in his hand, he gripped it tight.

"Nothing." Harry said sharply. "Let's start the morning meeting." He stood and stomped into the conference room. The Aurors assembled and took their seats. Some held steaming cups of tea or coffee and some were munching on muffins from the commissary. Harry sat at the head of the table and Ron took his usual place at Harry's right.

"Good morning," he began "This will be quite quick." Harry rattled off a list of assignments from a clipboard and the teams assigned to each one gave him an update. Dennis Creevey was perched in the corner anxiously taking notes. Harry rather liked Dennis. His elder brother Colin had been killed in the Second War, which was why Dennis was determined to work in the Auror office. His NEWTs weren't quite up to department standards to work as an Auror, even when Harry tried to pull some strings. Dennis seemed very content to be an office assistant, he was very organized and efficient; always ready to help.

As Harry looked down at his notes he saw Ron's reflection in the glass-topped table. The worries of a much older wizard were written on Ron's face and he looked even paler than usual. Harry concluded the meeting and put his hand on Ron's arm to keep him from getting up. He paced to the bin and tossed a scrap of parchment in it. After a few minutes, they were almost alone.

"Dennis, could you excuse us, please?"

Dennis looked up, "Oh, certainly, Mr. Potter. Sorry, I was just finishing a sentence in my notes." He tucked his quill behind his ear and gathered his stack of parchment. I'll have these ready right away, Mr. Potter" he said, almost at the door.

"Dennis?" Harry said "It's Harry. Mr. Potter is my...just call me Harry, ok?" He smiled.

Dennis returned the smile. "Sure. Right. Harry. Sorry I keep forgetting." Dennis shut the door behind him, sensing Harry's need to speak to Ron in private. Hearing the door click shut, Harry turned to Ron.

"All right. You didn't meet me for tea, you couldn't give a bag of hippogriff dung about the Cannons winning and you look pale as a sheet. What is with you today?" He said with a mix of worry and irritation.

Ron grunted and ran his hand through his hair stopping at the bit that hung past his ear. He wound it around his finger like he always did when he was deep in thought. He tucked the curl behind his ear and sighed heavily.

"Hermione's pregnant."

Harry shook his head, "Come again?" He had expected bad news. "She's...but that's brilliant news, isn't it?" He crossed the distance to Ron's chair in two paces and clapped Ron on the back.

Ron gave a weak smile. "It is, of course it is but...well, we've only just got Rosie out of nappies and now we'll be starting all over again, won't we? And the nights without sleep...and Mum is going to go all bonkers again - it'll be her twelfth grandchild, you know."

Harry was quite familiar with his mother-in-law's enthusiasm for her grandchildren. Having raised seven kids, Mrs. Weasley was more than happy to dish out advice, solicited or not. Her heart was in the right place but it could nevertheless cause friction.

"Ron, your Mum's whole life has been kids. Your brothers, you, Ginny - even Hermione and me. Now she'll have a dozen grandkids. It's brilliant, mate, cheer up." Ron gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm happy of course but...for the love of Merlin - I'm so sick of changing sodding nappies!" Ron suddenly felt awful that he'd complained about his Mum to Harry. It was like complaining about an overfull stomach to a person dying of hunger. As over-bearing as Molly could be, Ron knew Harry would rather have his own Mum alive and able to play with his children. Of course, if Lily Potter was still alive, all of their lives would be unrecognizable.

Ron made a mental note to send his Mum a box of her favorite chocolate flake.

"Does anyone else know?" Harry asked.

"No, I mean it's still early on. Hermione wants to be cautious." Harry nodded and mimed zipping his lips shut and locking them with an imaginary key.

"Really though, Ron - don't look so grim. I thought something was wrong!" He said laughingly as they headed back to their desks.


	2. The Bad Reaction

Ron worked later than usual that night. He tied up some loose ends on a few cases he'd managed to close that week and got them filed away. He cleaned his desk, tossing out anything and everything he was certain he didn't need any more and took to restocking his quills, ink and parchment. It was all busy work; he could easily have asked Dennis to take care of it for him so he could leave but he was anxious about going home. His reaction to the news of Hermione's pregnancy was less than it could have been. Much less.

The previous evening, he arrived home and before he even opened the door, he could smell the meal. She'd been busy. It was his favorite; rosemary chicken with roasted potatoes. He opened the door and Rose ran up to him with open arms.

"Daddy!"

"Rosie Posey!" He scooped her up and kissed her cheeks. She rested her head on his shoulder and he carried her towards the scents coming from the kitchen.

"Something smells incredible, Mrs. Weasley." He said smiling when he turned the corner. Hermione was tending to a bowl of steamed green beans; seasoning them with olive oil, parsley and chopped garlic. She raised her eyes and smiled back.

"How was your day?" She asked adding some ground pepper to the bowl.

Ron shrugged. "Same old, same old. Dung Fletcher is at it again. I swear if he ever uses magic for something not even partially sneaky I'll eat a bowl of bubotuber puss."

Rose and Hermione wrinkled up their noses in identical disgusted expressions which made Ron laugh. He placed Rose down on her feet and she scrambled into her bedroom, returning moments later with her favorite doll and a book. She sat in the corner of the kitchen with the doll in her lap and babbled to herself, pretending to read the story.

"So, what's the occasion?" Ron asked, stepping behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist. He sweetly kissed her cheek.

"Do I need a reason to spoil my husband?" She said sweetly.

"No…but something's up. You can't get anything past me. I'm an Auror, you know." He teased.

"After dinner. We'll talk." She replied, turning to face him. She put her arms around his neck and he eyed her suspiciously. A large banging noise from the living room made Ron jump.

"Uh-oh! Daddy!" Rose's voice called out. Ron chuckled and headed off to see what happened. Hermione sprinkled some salt into the bowl of green beans and gave it one final stir before putting it into the refrigerator. As she shut the door, she rubbed her hand over her stomach. Her secret was growing every second, she felt ready to burst.

After dinner, Hermione gave Rose a bath while Ron cleared the dishes. Life was pretty close to perfect. He had a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter, a fantastic job and he wouldn't change a single thing. He heard Hermione's voice coming from Rose's room – their bed time ritual. Five books of Rose's choosing and three big kisses from each of them. Ron relished his one-on-one time with Rose. She was so funny, so bright; he wouldn't trade fatherhood for the world. He listened closely, waiting for his cue to bring Rose's bedtime bottle of juice but it never came. He finished with the dishes and flopped onto the sofa, wondering why Hermione was taking so long.

When she finally emerged from Rose's room, she was tiptoeing, the signal that Rose was tucked into bed and they had to keep quiet for at least 20 minutes to make sure she was out. After that first 20 minutes, an air raid siren could go off and Rose would sleep right through it. Ron puzzled at Hermione's deviation to their nightly ritual and she put a finger across her lips and winked. She cuddled in next to him and he put his arm around her shoulder. He glanced up at the clock and saw the 20 minute window had elapsed so he assumed it would be safe to talk.

"No stories? No goodnight kisses?" He said, a little sadly; he'd grown accustomed to hearing Rose's little voice say 'Ruff you, Daddy!" as he turned the light out and closed her door.

"Not tonight. I'm sorry, I needed to talk to you." She fidgeted next to him in order to tuck her feet under her bum.

"That sounds…ominous."

Hermione tossed her head back with a hearty laugh, it made Ron even more nervous.

"I'm not that funny Hermione. I did use the right word, right? Ominous? It means I think you're going to tell me awful news?"

"You are funny, my love." She kissed him sweetly. "And yes, you used the word properly but this isn't bad news." She smirked.

Ron nodded his head and smiled nervously. "Well, out with it…" He said smiling.

"You're going to be a Daddy again!" She exclaimed after a couple moments of silence. She laughed and clasped her hands in front of her. Ron shook his head.

"A Daddy…again? When did I stop being a Daddy?" He puzzled. It truly did not occur to him.

"Oh, don't be thick, Ron!" Hermione teased. She took his hand, placed it on her belly and waited. Ron's eyes bulged out.

"You don't mean…" He searched her face for the joke but all he saw was complete seriousness. "Fuck." He concluded.

"What? You're not excited?" She dropped his hand and stood up, crossing her arms over her stomach.

What followed, was not Ron's proudest moment. He told her he felt blindsided by the news. She yelled back that she couldn't understand why, since they'd been trying for two months.

"What do you mean, we've been trying for two bloody months?!" Ron shouted, it was news to him. Hermione turned away from him, he jumped off the sofa and followed her.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'?! We've been shagging twice a day for two months, Ron!"

"I just thought you wanted to shag me more." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I thought you'd be excited." She whispered. "I'm completely underwhelmed by this response, Ronald."

"Fuck." Ron thought. It was never good for him when she called him 'Ronald' in that tone of voice. Hermione said his name in many different ways; some were sexy, some were terrifying. That flat, emotionless tone meant that she was going to want to be alone. He knew she wasn't going to cry, she was just going to sulk and stew; marinating in her disappointment.

The rest of the evening went about as well as one would expect. Hermione closed herself up in their bedroom with a book and Ron stared blankly at the television. Although he had come across as angry, that emotion was perhaps never farther from his mind. He was scared as hell. All of his insecurities about being a father returned as if they'd never faded away. Two kids. Twice the crying. Twice the little toys everywhere. At least two more years of dirty nappies. He panicked at the thought of Rose – what if she felt the new baby was replacing her? What if she felt neglected because of the wrinkly little interloper? His racing pulse pounded in his temples. His heart was so full of love; for Hermione and Rose. How could he possibly have anything left for a second child?

Somewhere around midnight he got up and checked the bedroom door. It wasn't locked like he expected it to be but when he peeked inside he saw Hermione was awake, still with her eyeballs glued to the pages of her book. She looked up at him briefly only to mark her page, turn the light out and roll onto her side. He didn't want to poke the bear by getting into bed next to her, he decided it might be a better idea to give her space.

"I'll sleep out here." He said quietly, Hermione didn't respond.

Ron's racing mind kept him awake for much of the night. His internal conversation went on and on.

_You're being a prick._

I know.

_You should be overjoyed._

I'm getting excited about it.

_Liar._

Oh, fuck off – I am!

_You should have been excited from the start._

She caught me off-guard.

_It's called a surprise, you tit._

I should go wake her up and tell her I'm excited.

_Not such a good idea._

Yeah, better to let her sleep. Fuck, I'm an idiot.

_You're being too hard on yourself._

Am I?

_No, actually. You are an idiot._

Two kids.

_Your parents raised seven._

Perish the thought. But what about money…

_Your parents did it on much less._

True.

_Did you really only want one?_

I don't know…I never thought about how many we'd have.

_Time to get used to the idea._


	3. The Reconciliation

Ron finally packed up his desk for the night and headed home. He hated using the Tube but he decided against using the Floo Network. Plus, he'd pass a flower shop on the way to the station and he could grab an "I'm sorry I'm an idiot" bouquet for Hermione. He exhaled deeply as he turned his key in the lock.

"Hermione?" Ron called from the front door. Rose wasn't there to greet him. He heard the radio playing in the kitchen so he knew Hermione must be home. He tossed his keys into the glass bowl by the door and put his rucksack down. He gripped the bouquet of yellow roses in one hand and kept his other ready to grab at his wand in defense, if necessary.

"Mione?" He turned into the kitchen and she wasn't there. That's when he heard the wretching. He had forgotten how sick she'd been while pregnant with Rose. All the amazing parts of parenthood had a way of whitewashing the not-so-great things. If only he'd thought that way the night before, he wouldn't feel like such an arsehole about how he'd reacted. He filled a glass of water at the sink and took it towards the bathroom. His hands were now full, if she wanted to hex him, he was prepared to take it.

He nudged the door open with his toe and sighed heavily. Hermione's legs were buckled underneath her and she was resting her head on her arms on top of the toilet seat. Her face was red and there were streaks of tears on her cheeks. He set the flowers down in the sink and rushed to sit next to her. He placed the water on the tile floor and pulled her gently into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Mione." He pushed her hair from her face. "I love you, I'm so so sorry."

She sniffled, "I thought you'd be excited."

"I am excited, love. It just…took me a bit longer." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, hoping her stomach would settle down. Watching her get sick made him feel completely useless. He knew from the last time that there was no magic to fix it, no tablet or potion that held it at bay.

They sat there a while before Ron handed her the glass of water. She accepted it weakly and sipped it.

"I feel dreadful." She replied while taking a large gulp of water. She swished it around in her mouth a minute and spit it out into the toilet bowl. She then took a deep breath and leaned into his shoulder.

"Not nearly as dreadful as I do. I can't believe I reacted that way. I'm…just afraid of change, I guess." He said.

He felt her nod, but then she raised her head and kissed his collarbone. "We're in this together, Ron. Like everything else since we were 11 years old. Change is a good thing."

Once Hermione felt ready to stand, Ron helped her up and walked slowly with her to the sofa. He refilled the glass of water and sat beside her. She leaned back and closed her eyes, the nausea was nearly gone for the moment. Ron found himself staring at her midsection, picturing it growing and growing. He smirked, finally feeling as excited as he knew he should have been from the start. He put his hand on her stomach and sighed.

"You're going to stop shagging me twice a day now, huh?" He said.

Her eyes popped open, ready to yell at him when she saw he was wearing his wide, teasing grin.

"Don't be so sure." She winked at him. "Are you really not upset? I don't want you to think I….I tricked you or something!"

"I never thought you tricked me!" He said, easing her mind in that issue at last. "I'm not upset, it's brilliant. Truly. I don't know why I reacted the way I did." He leaned forward and kissed her stomach. He sat back and puzzled a moment. His eyes came over cloudy and had a worried expression.

"I take that back."

"You take what back?" Hermione asked.

"I know why I reacted the way I did. I'm scared." He folded his hands in his lap and looked down at the floor. "I remember how helpless I felt when you were having Rose. It was awful. She was so early, I didn't know what to do with myself. The Healers even looked nervous…there was blood everywhere. I was scared I was going to lose both of you." He wiped a tear from his eye with his thumb.

Hermione sniffled and kissed his shoulder. "Ron, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be fine, the baby will be fine."

"I know, Hermione but…I don't think I've ever been so scared since…since…" A cursory glance down at the fading scar on her forearm finished Ron's sentence.

"Shhh…" She soothed him. "Let's not think about that. I was scared too that night. But I'm fine and so is she. The Healers might want to keep a closer eye on me this time around, that's all."

He sighed heavily again, trying to push the memory of the worried looks the Healers gave each other on the night Rose was prematurely born wasn't easy.

"Rose is going to be a big sister." Hermione said, giggling a little.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Where is she, by the way?" He asked, looking around.

"She's with Ginny." Hermione responded.

Ron turned green. If Ginny knew how abominably he'd behaved, she'd surely give him a bollocking the next time she saw him. Ginny was his younger sister, but always acted a bit like a second mother.

"I asked her to watch Rose a while so we could talk. I assume you told Harry?"

Ron nodded.

"I didn't tell Ginny what happened last night. I hoped you'd come around."

"It isn't a matter of 'coming round', Mione. I'm an arse. I'm sorry." He paused a minute. "And I'm very glad to hear you might keep shagging me." He teased her. His stomach gave a rude growl

"I don't feel like eating or cooking anything at all." She said, leaning backwards against the armrest.

Ron waved her off, "I'll take care of myself." He paused and pondered a moment. "What about Sophia?"

Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "Excuse me?"

"For a girl's name. I dunno why but I've always liked the name 'Sophia'." Ron said.

"So you think it's another girl?" Hermione grinned with her hand on her stomach.

"I'm betting on the odds – out of the eleven little Weasleys, we only have four boys." Ron replied.

"Hmm…" Hermione considered. "Sophia Caroline, after my Mum. I like that quite a bit."

Ron nodded with a grin, "Sorted. That was easy! Watch, it'll be a boy and we'll be completely stuck for a name."

She laughed and nodded, "Rose's name was easy, too. It's so much harder to name boys!" She said.

"I like Alastor." Ron offered.

"After Mad-Eye? That's very sweet, Ron." She replied, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. I really learned a lot about what it was really like to be an Auror watching him work all that time with the Order. That's how I made up my mind. I only thought about becoming an Auror because that's what Harry was going to do. Watching Mad-Eye, hearing him tell stories...well, that was a big influence on my decision." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Alastor Weasley." She said. She wrinkled up her nose a bit.

"It is a bit much, isn't it?" He said with a frown.

"It sounds better as a middle name. Something Alastor Weasley. Ron the Second? Ronald Alastor Weasley?" She offered.

Ron shook his head, "No, I'd rather he have his own first name. Plus, we'd never know which one of us is in trouble. You'd just yell 'Ronald' in your scary voice and we'd both run and hide." He teased.

"Well, we'll just hope for a girl, then." She said and kissed him. "I'm really relieved that you're not upset, Ron."

"I'm very sorry for being such a git. I love you." He bopped her on the nose with his finger and playfully pushed her shirt up. "You in there, this is your father speaking. You're to stop making Mummy sick immediately, is that clear?" He playfully put his ear to her stomach and nodded. "She agreed."


	4. The Big Announcement

A few weeks passed and everything was on track. To her relief, Hermione was experiencing less morning sickness than she had with her first pregnancy. They hadn't told Ron's parents yet and they'd sworn Harry and Ginny to secrecy.

"You cannot tell Mum, Ginny." Ron ordered.

"I won't." she answered.

"I'm serious. Not a word of it."

"I'm not a tattletale, Ron! You don't need to tell me twice." Ginny said.

Ron gave her a look. The night he and Hermione had made up from their fight George and Bill had both called to congratulate them on the news.

"I've just got off the phone with Ginny! She says I'm to be an uncle again! Congratulations, old man!" Bill said as soon as Ron answered the phone.

"Someone has been very naughty, I hear! Ginny says there's a new little Weasley coming, Ronniekins!" George teased later that evening.

Ginny blushed. She knew it wasn't her news to tell but she was just so excited for Ron and Hermione that it slipped out.

"I'm sorry, I got carried off in the excitement. Can't I brag about my favorite brother to…my…other favorite brothers?" She replied, looking guilty. Ron knew that expression.

"Ok, blabbermouth, who else did you tell?" Ron knew there had to be others.

"Oh no one. Just…Charlie...and Percy"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you think maybe _I_ could possibly tell our family the news?"

"I told them to pretend they didn't know." Ginny said guiltily.

"Fine. Thanks. We're telling Mum and Dad next week so just keep your gob locked, ok? Hermione wants to tell her parents tonight." Ginny nodded.

They were out in the orchard behind the Burrow watching James, Albus and Rose chase each other around. Lily was sleeping in a sling across Ginny's chest. Ginny sighed contentedly and linked her arm in Ron's.

"I'm sorry I let the cat out of the bag." She said.

"It's ok, Gin."

"You are my favorite you know." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You're my favorite sister." He replied. Ginny pinched him playfully.

"All right, guys, come along! Get your coats, time to go home!" Ginny called out to James and Albus.

"Rosie, come on! Mummy's waiting for us at home!" Ron said.

The children came running with red cheeks. James sped past Ron and Ginny into the house. Albus and Rose held hands as they ran up to their parents and the four of them walked back to the Burrow.

"Mummy! I throw!" Albus said pointing to the Floo Powder.

"Ok, Al. Say good-bye!" Albus waved to his grandparents, uncle and cousin. Ginny lifted Albus so he could reach the powder and taking James by the hand, they were gone into the fireplace.

Ron waited for the flames to return to normal. He took a pinch of powder in his hand and turned to his parents. Rose was cuddled into her grandmother's arms.

"Mummy gunna have a baby." Rose said plainly. Mrs. Weasley's smile dropped and her eyes widened as she looked to Ron, who was grimacing.

"What?!" She exclaimed nearly dropping Rose. "Arthur! Did you hear that?!" Tears filled her eyes.

"I didn't, Molly. What?" Mr. Weasley asked getting closer.

Ron sighed heavily. "Go ahead, Rosie, tell them." He said.

"Mummy gunna have a baby!" Rose said slightly louder. Ron chuckled to himself, the surprise was ruined but his parents were thrilled.

"You can't tell Hermione that you know!" Ron said in between kisses and hugs from his mother. His father beamed at him proudly.

Mrs. Weasley began talking excitedly about the new baby while Ron tried to get Rose into his arms.

"ThisisthemostwonderfulnewsI'veeverheard…" She said at a lightning fast pace.

"Mum…Mum…." Ron tried to interject.

"TwelvegrandchildrenIneverexpectedtheretobetwelveofthem…" She continued.

"Mum...Mum…_Molly!"_ Ron said loudly. His mother stopped and turned to him.

"Yes, Ron dear?"

"Hermione is waiting, I really do have to dash off, we're expected to dinner with her parents." He held his arms out for Rose, who went to him straight away.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I'm just so thrilled!"

"Are you telling Hermione's parents tonight, Ron?" His father asked.

"Yes and we were planning on telling you next week so…act surprised, ok?"

His parents both smiled and nodded their agreement.

"See you later." Ron said.

"Bye-bye!" Rose said, waving.

In a flash of Floo Network green, Ron and Rose were back at home. He had to change but he knew exactly what he'd wear so he started for the bedroom. He heard Hermione on the telephone in the den.

"Yes, yes. Thanks so much, Molly. Of course! We're thrilled too. I was yes, but…yes, but…mmhmm…" Ron grimaced again when Hermione caught his eye.

"Your Mum." She mouthed to him, pointing to the phone.

"Rose told them." He whispered holding his hands up. "Sorry!"

She shrugged it off, indicating she didn't mind.

Ron shook his head, amused, and went into the bedroom to change. He pulled on a new pair of grey trousers and a shirt the same color of blue as his eyes. He did up each button looking at his reflection in the mirror. He adjusted the collar, rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and considered whether or not to tuck the shirt in. Hermione walked into the bedroom behind him and kissed his shoulder before she laid down on their bed.

"Your parents are very excited." She said, smiling.

"I'm sorry. I almost made it home but Rosie just came out with it. I didn't know what else to do." He said sitting on the bed near her.

Hermione shrugged. "It's fine, Ron. They were bound to find out early. Ginny leaks good news like a sieve." She smiled.

Hermione pulled up in front of her parents' house and parked the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Rose in the back.

"Rosie, you're not to tell Gran and Grand-dad the secret, understand? Mummy and Daddy want to tell them." She explained.

Rose nodded her head and tried wiggling out of the safety seat.

Ron carried Rose up the path to the house where Mrs. Granger was waiting for them at the door.

"There's my favorite girl!" She said smiling. She held her arms out for Rose and Rose squealed for her. Ron and Mrs. Granger smiled at each other.

"Hello Ron, dear. Come inside, I've made you your favorite." He kissed Mrs. Granger's cheek and made his way inside in search of Mr. Granger.

"Hi, Mum." Hermione said. They kissed each other's cheeks.

"Hello, darling. You look different, are you well?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I feel fine, Mum." Hermione answered.

"You look…did you change your hair or something? I can't put my finger on it…"

Hermione shook her head, "No, nothing different." She walked inside past her mother.

"Oh, my goodness! You're pregnant aren't you?!"

Hermione froze in her path. She turned with wide eyes and nodded.

"Yes! 10 weeks! How did you know?" She asked giggling.

Her mother set Rose down on the floor and grabbed Hermione in a hug. "I just knew it! You're glowing! Oh, Hermione this is wonderful! Wait until we tell your Dad."

The two women linked arms and walked to the kitchen together, Rose followed close behind. They passed Ron and Mr. Granger sitting on the sofa watching the first match of the Quidditch Division Finals.

"That a way, boys!" Mr. Granger said, clapping Ron on the back when Chudley scored. Ron laughed excitedly.

Ron and Mr. Granger had a strong bond, it always made Hermione smile to see them interact. Her father wasn't a fan of sport when she was growing up but during one of her parent's visits to their first flat, he watched a Quidditch match with Ron and Harry. He found himself instantly hooked on the excitement and was fascinated by the skillful flying of all the players. Ron found a way for the matches to play on the Granger's television in spite of the International Code of Secrecy; (it was often quite helpful in unexpected ways to be a member of the Golden Trio) the rest, as the saying goes, was history. Watching the players flying around the pitch on their brooms reawakened the part of Mr. Granger wished he had joined the RAF as a young man. He had dreamed of the excitement of being a pilot. In all the years since Hermione and Ron had been together, he wanted to ask for a ride on a broom; just once he wanted to know what it was like to fly.

"Come on, Chudley!" Ron yelled at the set with his fists clenched.

Hermione and her mother shook their heads at the men.

"Who'd have thought we'd both end up Quidditch widows?" Hermione joked. Mrs. Granger poured a glass of red wine for herself and half a glass for Hermione.

"So tell me everything!" She said, giddy. "When are you due? What can Dad and I do for you?"

"I don't believe it! Mione! The Wronski Feint! Harland just pulled the Wronski Feint!" Ron shouted from the living room.

"The what?" Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes. "It's just a Quidditch move, Mum."

"So, tell me." Mrs. Granger said, sipping her wine.

Hermione told her mother about the night she told Ron they were expecting and the night after when Ron admitted to being scared. Mrs. Granger sighed and shook her head.

"Men react to parenthood differently, Hermione. When I told you father I was pregnant with you, he nearly crashed the car. He was in denial for weeks, but he came round."

Hermione nodded and took a small sip of wine.

"Oh, I needed that. Thanks Mum." She said, clinking her glass against her mother's.

The oven timer announced dinner was ready and Hermione called her father, Ron and Rose into the dining room. As they ate dinner, Mrs. Granger stole glances up at Ron and Hermione.

"They've come such a long way." She thought. "How she used to complain about him in letters she wrote home."

Ron took a bite of the baked chicken with pesto and mozzarella cheese she'd made for him. The face of enjoyment he made when he ate was nearly pornographic. It never failed to make his mother-in-law laugh. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply while he chewed. It was if he wanted to enjoy his meal with all of his senses.

"So, Ron. I understand you have news." Mrs. Granger said, winking knowingly at him.

He swallowed hard and sipped the beer in front of him. "You know?" He asked her.

"She guessed." Hermione responded.

"Oh. I thought maybe my sister called you as well." He said, chuckling.

"What news?" Mr. Granger asked, looking up from his mashed potatoes. "What have I missed?"

"Go ahead, darling." Mrs. Granger said, nudging Hermione with her elbow.

"Well, Dad…"

"Hermione's pregnant again!" Ron announced.

Mr. Granger dropped his fork and sat back in his seat. He had a strange expression on his face that quickly turned into a giant smile. He jumped up from the table and held his hand out for Ron. Ron stood up and took Mr. Granger's hand.

"Congratulations, son." He said, shaking Ron's hand, then he pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks, Pete." Ron said, smiling wide.

"Peter! What about Hermione?" Mrs. Granger said, in a teasing tone of voice.

"Of course, Hermione!" Mr. Granger let go of Ron with one arm and pulled Hermione in to hug them both.

"How are you feeling? You should sit!" Mr. Granger said to Hermione when he finally let go.

"I'm really fine, Dad. Don't fuss." She said smiling.

"When is the happy event? Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, sitting down.

"I'm due in about 6 months, it's a little early to know the sex just yet." Hermione said smiling. She absentmindedly ran her hand over her stomach.

"What do you think, Rosie? Do you want a little brother or a little sister?" Mrs. Granger said.

Rose paused as if she were seriously considering the question.

"I wanna puppy!" She declared and her attention went back to her meal.

The adults laughed and continued to talk excitedly about the impending arrival.

"Did you tell your family, Ron? They must be so excited as well." Mr. Granger asked.

"My sister, Merlin love her, told most of them for us." He said with a playful roll of his eyes.

"And then Rose spilled the beans to my parents before we came here. I was picking her up after work and she just came out with it." He took a long sip of wine.

"How many kids do your siblings have now, Ron?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Counting this baby," Ron said, placing a warm hand on Hermione's stomach, "there are twelve little Weasleys."

Mr. Granger had been taking a sip of wine when Ron replied, he coughed and sputtered.

"My word." He said. "That's a lot of ginger hair." He teased.

"Are you going to start looking for a bigger flat?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"I think we'll be ok where we are for a bit longer. We're going to start saving up for a house." Ron said, smiling at Hermione.

"Well I propose a toast." Mr. Granger said, lifting his glass. Everyone else followed suit, even Rose lifted her little cup of juice. "To my beautiful daughter and the love of her life. Congratulations!"

"Cheers!" they all clinked glasses together.


	5. The Whaling Voyage

"Ginny, I'm convinced I've tried every dress in the United Kingdom. It's sorted, I'm not going." Hermione said, frustrated. She dropped her hands to her sides and looked over at Ginny. Ginny returned Hermione's gaze with sympathy.

"What about Harrod's, Hermione? We haven't looked there yet!" Ginny offered hopefully.

"The wedding is in two weeks. I don't want to wear dress robes like an old hag and I've yet to find a dress that doesn't make me look huge. I just give up." Hermione replied.

Ginny bit her bottom lip. "That last one, the blue…was…ok…" She wished she sounded more convincing.

Hermione put her hands on her hips, "Ginny, I thought Captain Ahab was going to chase me out of the changing room with a harpoon." She said flatly.

Ginny's shoulders started shaking as she held her laughter in but she soon broke out in good-natured laughter and Hermione joined her.

"It wasn't as bad at that!" Ginny said wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Well it wasn't great." Hermione replied. She rested a hand on her belly and turned to the side, observing herself in the unforgiving mirror. "You didn't show this early on with Albus, did you?"

Ginny shrugged, "It's different for everyone but typically, you show more quickly after the first one. My nephew is going to be a big baby." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Why are you so sure it's a boy?" Hermione inquired. For weeks now, Ron and she had both been referring to the baby as "her" and "she".

"Just a feeling I have. I don't know, maybe I'm wrong." Ginny said. "You just look like you're carrying a boy to me."

A shorter blonde woman paused near them. She smiled at Hermione. "I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I agree with your friend. You're all belly! From behind it doesn't even look like you're expecting!" Ginny nodded at the woman.

"I didn't look this big until 5 or 6 months along when I was pregnant with Rose…" Hermione asked, catching her reflection in the mirror. She turned to view her profile.

Ginny hesitated. "Oh, no Hermione. You were_much_ bigger with Rosie." Hermione shot her a look.

"Thanks ever so much, Ginny." She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"No, I mean…well…you weren't huge or anything but, your hips were rounder."

The older woman nodded her head. "That's the old wives' tale. Girls make you gain all over, boys make you glow. You, my dear, are glowing." She added before smiling sweetly at them and continuing on her way.

"What am I going to do, Gin?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Neville's getting married, I have to go!"

"We'll find something. Pregnant women go to weddings looking beautiful all the time. I'm not going to let you go wearing a circus tent, I promise." Ginny said sweetly.

Her attention drawn back to her reflection, Hermione sighed.

"Just look at them, Ginny. They're huge. I swear I'm about to start mooing." Hermione joked with her hands on her breasts.

Ginny laughed, "And I'll just bet my brother is enjoying every second of it."

"It's the only time he's really seen me with actual breasts." Hermione joked.

Ginny put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and they looked at themselves in the mirror. She bumped Hermione's hip with her own. "Harrod's. Come on. The boys have had the kids all by themselves all day long, do you know what a wreck my flat is going to be?"

"Jamie – where does Mummy keep the extra baby powder?" Ron called out from Lily's nursery.

"Dunno!" James replied.

"Well, where does she put the dirty nappies?" Ron asked.

"Dunno!" James answered again.

Ron grumbled under his breath as he held Lily's legs in the air. He'd gotten the worst of it done. A nappy explosion of the first order. He and Harry were in the middle of trying to prepare lunch when they both nosed the situation emanating from Lily as she squealed and giggled in the bouncer.

"Not it!" Harry yelled as he touched his finger to the tip of his nose. Ron groaned.

"Aw, come on! I just kept Rose and Al from climbing the bookcase – I'm a hero! I shouldn't have to be on Nappy Duty."

"All's fair in love and war, mate!" Harry said, keeping his finger to his nose. With his free hand he added raw pasta to the pot of water that had boiled over on the stove.

"Harry!" Ron called out. He heard footsteps rushing down the hallway. Harry ducked his head into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Powder?" Ron asked shaking the empty container.

"One minute." Harry ducked out again and returned with a fresh container. He handed it to Ron who shook some onto Lily.

"And where do you put that lot?" Ron gestured with his chin to Lily's fouled nappy.

Harry wrinkled up his nose and carried it to a covered pail in the corner of the room.

"Aw, fucking shit." Ron said, stomping his foot. "Lily, naughty girl." Ron said sweetly to the giggling baby.

"What?" Harry asked, approaching.

"What was it you said? Oh, I believe it was- NOT IT!" Ron said handing Lily to Harry and touching the tip of his nose with his finger.

Harry looked down on the changing table and groaned.

"No way! Not fair! You clean that! You didn't get the fresh nappy on fast enough!"

"Sorry, mate – can't hear you – don't want the noodles sticking together!" Ron said as he rushed to wash his hands and attend to lunch.

"Lily, you were supposed to wee on Uncle Ron, not on your changing table." Harry said, teasingly. He nuzzled his nose against Lily's and she tapped her chubby hands on his head.

After she was clean and dry, Harry slipped a lightweight dress over Lily's head and carried her on his hip back into the kitchen. Ron was straining the cooked spaghetti in the sink.

"Don't forget, the boys like it with only butter, Ron." Harry reminded him. He put Lily down on the floor and she immediately flipped onto her stomach, determined to crawl.

"How many shops do you reckon they've gone to?" Ron asked Harry as they cleared the lunch things away.

Once back at home Hermione put her new dress in the closet. Ginny had been right, Harrod's had a much better selection of non-tenty dresses.

Ron and Rose were playing in the living room. Hermione heard her daughter's squealing laugh which told her that Ron was probably tickling the daylights out of her.

She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and watched them. Laying on his back Ron lifted Rose up in the air and she held her arms out as if she was flying.

"Chudley Cannons new star, the amazing Rosie Posey!" He said mimicking the voice of Chudley's announcer. "The greatest Keeper Chudley's ever seen!"

He placed her feet back on the carpet: and she immediately said, "Again, Daddy!" Ron laughed and had her back in the air, narrating the athletic exploits of Rosie Posey, champion Keeper.

Hermione cleared her throat and Ron tilted his head back and saw her. His lopsided smile made her giggle.

"Did you two have fun today at Uncle Harry's?"

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "Me 'n Albie cwimed the books, Mummy!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You did, did you? And where was Daddy?"

"Daddy was keeping James from setting fire to the whole place with a book of matches Aunt Ginny left in the kitchen. I swear, why they bother with matches at all is beyond me. We spent our whole adolescence looking forward to the day we could use magic for everything and now that we can, they're doing things the bloody Muggle way." Ron said. He started pulling faces at Rose to make her laugh.

"So, I'm afraid to ask but how high on that bookshelf did they actually get?"

Ron considered for a moment. "Oh, not very high. Only about…to my knee. Maybe mid-thigh."

As the bookcase was taller than Ron, Hermione decided it wasn't the time to lecture Ron about keeping a closer eye on Rose. She knew how hard he tried.

"Did you find a dress you like?" Ron asked, getting up from the floor. He held Rose on his hip and she snuggled into his chest.

Hermione nodded. "I like it well enough. I can't wait to get my figure back. Buying clothes at this size is terribly depressing. No one will be looking at my anyhow, they'll all be looking at the bride."

Ron leaned down and kissed her swollen belly. "Hi, Baby. Be nice to Mummy. Tell Mummy she's gorgeous. Tell Mummy that Daddy won't be looking at Hannah; he only has eyes for the cute know-it-all he fell in love with at school."

Hermione put a hand on her hip and smirked at Ron. "Why thank you." Rose wiggled around in his arms, indicating that she wanted to be put down. He lowered her feet to the floor and patted her head before she ran down the hall to her bedroom.

"Welcome. We're going to have a grand old time, Mione. You'll look beautiful as always. I'm really happy for Neville. Hannah is a sweet girl, I like them together. Good to know he's getting some at long last."

They laughed. "I have to say, I agree with you. Once Neville blossomed…he did it rather nicely." Hermione said with a grin.

"Eh? You trying to tell me something?" Ron asked, pretending to be offended.

"Not at all. If anyone besides Harry is like a brother to me, it's Neville. He was nice to me when _no one else _was – present company included." She shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I was a stupid git. I made up for it, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, my love."


End file.
